Problem: A silver pair of gloves costs $$2$, and a popular red pair of shoes costs $11$ times as much. How much does the red pair of shoes cost?
Explanation: The cost of the red pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the silver pair of gloves, so find the product. The product is $11 \times $2$ $11 \times $2 = $22$ The red pair of shoes costs $$22$.